Can dreams come true?
by cleopatra moon
Summary: nakasoi with soi's fantasies about nakago... will they get toghether in the end?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the first time I'm writing a FY fic and I don't really know what to write on, so, please me nice to me and don't flame me ^__^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't owe Fushigi Yugi, yare yare, and I don't get any money from writing fics so don't sue me!  
  
"Aaah, what a beautiful night this is!" Walking hand-in-hand around the palace grounds with her beloved, Soi had never felt so blissful. The moonlight played on the figure beside her, highlighting that exquisite head of golden blond hair, glancing at his pure profile; she yearned for him to love her. Yearned to be more to him than just an object to increase his powers and help him to achieve his only goal – to be the kami-sama.  
  
Feeling her gaze, Nakago turned his had to look at her. Somehow, she felt that his expression had changed somewhat. The usual disinterested look, which was so apparent whenever she came into his vision, seemed to have disappeared. In its place was an expression so foreign to his face so that Soi had to rub her eyes repeatedly before daring to lay eyes on him again. Blinking at the "illusion" in front of her, she saw that her eyes had not deceived her. Could his gaze actually be warm? Since when was Nakago prone to showing any emotions, especially happy ones, in front of her? Or for that matter, in front of anyone? Staring dumbly at him with big and wide eyes, she glimpsed what looked like love, love for her!  
  
Clearing his throat, Nakago broke the silence that had enveloped them. "Soi, when I become the kami-sama, I want you for my wife. Aishiteru, watashi o aishitemasu ka (Do you love me)?"  
  
A million emotions filled Soi, and tears clouded her eyes. How could he have known her feelings for him? Ever since she had set eyes on him as a child, she had loved him, her savior. Choked up as she was, she managed an answer. " Aishiteru, shinumade hanasanai. (Till death do us part)"  
  
Just as his lips were about to meet hers, she was conscious of a loud gong being sounded. Suddenly, the vision of Nakago faded, frightened, she screamed, "Nakago, Nakago!" Instead of seeing him, however, she was greeted with the decidedly over cheerful Amiboshi and Suboshi. Armed with a gong belonging to the palace, they greeted her good morning with those spirited smiles on their faces.  
  
"What's so good about the morning?" Groaning, she climbed out of her bed, cursing the twins for her to miss the outcome of her sweet dream. It was awfully dumb to even think that Nakago would consider her as a wife. He did not love her and never would; all he was interested in was getting that miko to call out the Seiryu to fulfill his wishes.  
  
The twins watched her with muted amusement. "Why were you shouting for Nakago-sama?" Suboshi ever so "innocently" questioned. Freezing them with one of her iciest looks, Soi threatened them that she would get the other Seiryu seishis to come after them if Nakago ever heard of the incident. Wearing identical grins, the twins decided to have more fun at her expense.  
  
"You know, Soi, you look so ugly when you're angry!"  
  
Trying hard to maintain the last shred of dignity that she had left, Soi decided to keep her mouth shut, lest risking any further embarrassment. = I wonder how much they've heard… Sonna, how much exactly have they heard? =  
  
As if reading her mind Amiboshi's voice rang out. "Soi-san, it's so obvious that you love Nakago-sama, you don't have to hide it!"  
  
= I ignore = As gracefully as humanly possible, Soi climbed off her bed, just as she was about to make her way across the room to retrieve her armor, she stepped on her comforter, causing her to be off-balance momentarily. The momentum carried her forward and before she knew it, she landed on the floor in a heap, her legs pointing skyward.  
  
"Mmmph!" Try as they might, the twins found it hard to suppress their laughter, before long, they too were on the floor, clutching their stomachs, rolling about in mirth and tearing. The regal and beautiful Soi lying helplessly on the floor was one that they did not see too often, and they stored it in their memory.  
  
Rubbing her sore butt, Soi grimaced in pain. = Itai! = Gingerly picking her way across the room, she wondered what lay in store for her that day. = Oh well, with such a bad morning, things can't possibly get any worse, or can they? =  
  
A/N: For those of you who thought Nakago was awfully OOC in the beginning, I hop you weren't too shocked to find out that it was just a dream. If you think that Soi is very OOC than I'm sorry, it's just that she doesn't have much of a character in Fushigi Yugi. They make such a cute couple don't they? Anyway, pls review minna-san, because I'm not sure whether I should continue the story. Arigatou! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: any suggestions as to how this story can progress? I could do with some help here… ^__^

The standard disclaimers apply.

Taking in a deep breath, Soi tilted back her head and proceeded to let loose a high-pitched shriek telling the twins to get out of her room pronto. They didn't need telling twice as they sprinted out of the room. After all, they saw no need in making Soi even angrier as they had had their fair share of laughs at her expense in the morning, Suboshi had someone else on the mind, a very kawaii girl who also happened to be the miko whom he was to protect…

As she glared at their retreating figures, Soi sighed with relief, now, if only she could think of some way to keep their mouths shut. Walking towards her armor, she proceeded to put it on. Suddenly she was startled to find someone's presence behind her, someone who happened to be grinning very evilly at her. "Tomo!" She exclaimed, struggling to quickly finish dressing as she spun around to face him.

"Nakago-sama wants to see you. By the way, you have a very good figure, its no wonder why Nakago-sama holds you with high regard, you must make him very pleased."

Leveling him with a deadly glare, Soi chose to ignore his last remark. "I'll be there."

A few moments later, Soi found herself hesitating outside Nakago's grand door. Seeing him had the power to make or break her day. = I have to compose myself, I cannot let him see my weakness = She raised her hand to knock and at that moment, a commanding voice rang out, "Come in."

Once she opened the door, it was apparent that the room was in total darkness. She could just barely make out Nakago's silhouette as he sat on the bed. "I've come for my orders." 

He nodded to her as he stood up, it was then that she realized that there was something wrong with him, she had never thought that he was capable of such stiff movement. An eternity seemed to pass before he spoke, standing alone seemed to cause him pain. = What happened to Nakago-sama? Is there anything I can do to help? I hope that he's alright = A million thoughts raced through Soi's mind, however, she kept her face a cold mask, willing herself not to show even a shred of concern. She knew that to him, emotions were seen as weaknesses. 

"Tell Amiboshi to continue on his mission as a spy in Konan. I'm sure that they are beginning to trust him already. He cannot spend too much time here, otherwise they will suspect him. On this return trip, I want you to go with him, and quickly return with the news of how far they are to calling out Suzaku."

"Hai!"

She turned to leave. = He doesn't want to talk about his problem. Why am I not surprised, anyway, if he doesn't talk, I won't question= However, her mouth opened to speak even as she was warning herself against it.

"Nakago-sama, what happened to you, you seem… weaker."

The incredible blue eyes that stared back at her were immediately filled with disdain. Him, weak? Never. With a swish of his head, he turned around, such that his back was to her, as if the very sight of her repulsed him.

Soi felt that her heart had been pierced with an icy cold dagger. There was nothing left for her to say and she dismissed herself. Just as she was about to leave, his voice once again called out to her, 

"Look for me again tonight, I have use for you."  

-ōwari-

Pls help me with the story! I think its in a rather dismal state


End file.
